1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to elevator systems having door control which expedites elevator service to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An elevator car stops at a target floor at the end of a run, and it opens its door and the hatch door for a predetermined period of time, referred to as the noninterference time. This time is selected to permit passenger entrance and egress. This noninterference time may be five seconds, for example. In order to improve elevator service, the noninterference time is shortened in certain instances, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,360, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application. A door which starts to close at the end of the noninterference time, may have the extent of re-opening controlled in response to actuation of the door safety edge, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,496 and 2,847,089.